Fille de
by hana-evali
Summary: Salut je m'apelle Ode. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à mes 20 ans... j'ai alors appris que mon nom était Hannah Potter et que mes parents étaient morts lorsque j'étais encore enfant... voici mon histoire. Fic interrompue.
1. Prologue

_**Fille de.**_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à JK Rowling sauf certains. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages ou des lieux existants est purement fortuite.

Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir, il y aura de la violence et du lemon (hétéro et yaoi !).

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

PS : tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, cela me permettra, j'espère, de m'améliorer un tant soit peu ! Merci !

Prologue :

Je me nomme Ode R. j'ai 30 ans et nous sommes en 20**. Je ne donnerai point de date exacte, ce n'est pas la peine, les évènements que je vais vous raconter sont sensés rester secrets… Ceci n'est qu'une fiction, même si au fond de moi je sais que je ne conte que l'absolue exactitude. Ces faits sont réels mais pour le bien de tous, faisons comme s'il n'en était rien et que je sortais cette histoire de mon imagination débordante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon histoire débute il y a 10 ans. J'avais alors 20 ans et j'étudiais dans une Académie quelconque en Belgique. Je commençais alors ma première année dans cette école et je me destinais à devenir illustratrice, ce que je suis aujourd'hui, par ailleurs, mais pas comme je me l'imaginais alors… je vivais dans un petit village au sud de la capitale, où je faisais mes études. Je faisais le trajet quotidiennement et cela me pesait énormément. Pour compenser, je me plongeais dans les livres. J'étais particulièrement friande de Fantasy et c'était l'époque ou je dévorais avidement la série que j'avais suivie étant plus jeune, Harry Potter.

J'avais peu d'amis mais une d'elles comptait particulièrement à mes yeux. Elle se nommait Violine. Je la connaissais depuis que j'avais environ 17 ans et je la considérais comme une sœur. Malheureusement, depuis le début de cette année scolaire je n'avais absolument plus de nouvelles d'elle et cela commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter... cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas me contacter. Je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être, alors qu'elle m'avait assurer que nous ferions nos études ensemble... elle avait du finalement changer d'avis...

Ma famille d'alors se composait ainsi : mon père, ma mère et mes deux petites sœurs, Ilse et Marie. Je n'étais pas heureuse, ne me sentais pas à ma place mais je me taisais, attendant un événement qui n'arriverait probablement jamais. Et pourtant il arriva fin novembre 19**

Voici l'histoire que je vous offre.


	2. Chapter 1: Un visisteur inantendu

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chapitre 1 un peu court mais c'est pour le contexte^^ c'est un peu un deuxième prologue si vous voulez !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

1. Un visiteur inattendu.

Nous sommes un lundi comme un autre, il n'est pas loin de 18 heures et je rentre enfin de l'école. Cette journée à été plus longue que je ne le pensais et j'ai hâte de rentrer pour enfin me poser et lire. J'arrive devant ma maison et comme à mon habitude je jette un coup d'œil a l'intérieur par la fenêtre du salon. Apparemment mes sœurs ne sont pas présentes mais accompagnant mes parents, je vois un individu encapuchonné. Je ne peux voir son visage mais je vois clairement qu'il se tourne vers moi. Pourtant il n'a pas pu me voir, il me tournait le dos et mes parents, je suis certaine qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue. Un peu effrayée je fais tourner ma clef dans la serrure et entre sans bruit. Je me débarrasse et me dirige vers la porte de la salle de séjour. J'entre lance un discret « bonsoir » et me dirige vers le frigo se trouvant dans la cuisine afin de me servir un verre de lait. Cuisine qui sert aussi de salle à manger et où sont attablés les trois adultes, mes parents et cet inconnu, dont je ne vois toujours pas le visage.

-Nous devons te parler, m'annonce alors mon père.

J'acquiesce et m'installe à la table. Ma mère se trouve face à moi, mon père à ma droite et l'inconnu à ma gauche. Je bois tranquillement attendant que l'un d'entre eux se mette à parler. Mes deux parents me regardent intensément, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je soupire discrètement et murmure :

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ?

-De votre avenir, me répond l'inconnu.

Il a une voix d'homme, grave, un peu trainante. J'aime beaucoup sa voix mais je ne peux pas juger quelqu'un uniquement sur sa voix. Pourtant il me semble que je l'ai déjà entendue par le passé, mais à qui appartient-elle ? Je lui pose la question, sa réponse est le silence. Je sens pourtant que je ne dois pas briser ce silence, et j'attends presque religieusement. Soudain il retire son manteau. Je découvre un homme d'environ trente ans. Il a l'air grand, relativement mince. Il a les cheveux mi-longs, ébènes et des yeux de la même couleur. Il est également vêtu de cette sombre couleur et de manière étrange : un logue robe noire avec un col montant presque jusqu'au menton et de longues manches. Une cape, noire également et un deuxième cape qui semble lui servie de veste et de capuchon. Cet homme me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je me rends vite compte que cela est impossible. Celui à qui je pense n'existe que dans un livre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? j'ose demander

-votre parrain.

-Mais encore ?

-Ode ! me reprend mon père un peu durement.

Je ne l'écoute pas et réagis enfin.

-Mon parrain est mort il y a plusieurs mois. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je pense que vous le savez déjà, miss Hannah.

-Mon nom est Ode.

-Oh ! Non, votre véritable nom est Hannah, je vous assure.

Je me tourne vers ma mère qui me fait un sourire d'excuse et me dit simplement :

-Il va t'expliquer tout cela, Ode. Tu dois partir avec lui, tu es en danger à présent.

-En danger ?

-Oui. Nous sommes désolés, ton père et moi, nous aurions aimé passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, pouvoir t'expliquer tout cela mais le temps nous manque. Tu dois partir, tu cours un grave danger ici. Ton parrain t'expliquera tout… Sache tout de même que nous t'avons toujours aimée comme étant notre propre fille…

-Votre… Propre… Fille ? Je ne suis pas votre fille ?

-Ode… Je suis navrée… Tu dois y aller.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Ma mère vient de me dire apparemment que j'ai été adoptée, et je ne l'ai jamais su. Cet homme se dit être mon parrain et summum de tout je suis en danger et je dois partir avec ce parfait inconnu, qui pense que je sais son identité. Je me reprends, me tourne vers cet homme.

-Très bien. J'accepte de partir avec vous à une condition.

Il lève un sourcil et me regarde d'un air dubitatif.

-Votre nom.

-Severus Snape, vous le saviez déjà. Partons à présent.

-Ce… C'est impossible ! Vous n'existez que dans l'imagination d'une auteure !

-Apparemment pas. Nous devons y allez, maintenant.

-Qui… qui suis-je dans ce cas ?

-Je vous expliquerai cela ce soir au manoir. Venez à présent.

Je me tourne alors vers ma mère qui s'approche de moi et me serre contre elle. Elle me murmure un « je t'aime » à l'oreille puis un « pardonne-moi » et me pousse brutalement vers Snape. Je trébuche, il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine en dehors de la maison. Je me laisse aller, cela ne servirait à rien de résister de toute façon… Dehors, il me jette un regard pénétrant et soudain je me sens bizarre. Je ne sais plus respirer, je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens rien d'autre que la pression de son bras. Après de longues secondes, je retrouve mes sensations et regarde autour de moi, un peu sonnée. Il m'a lâchée ce qui me permet de regarder tout autour de moi. Je vois alors une gigantesque maison, qui ressemble d'ailleurs plus à un manoir. À part cette demeure, il n'y a rien d'autre que la campagne. Je vois… Un manoir isolé pour plus de tranquillité. Par contre cela ne me donne aucune indication sur l'endroit où je me trouve.


	3. Chapter 2: Le Manoir Snape

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je tente de faire des chapitres d'une longueur convenable. Si vous avez des critiques positives et négatives, n'hésitez surtout pas, cela m'aide à avancer !

Je vous livre donc ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

2. Le manoir Snape.

Je me tourne vers l'homme responsable de ma venue dans ce lieu. Sans me jeter un regard il me dit de le suivre. Je m'exécute à contrecœur. De toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je le suis donc sans rechigner. Nous entrons dans la propriété après qu'il ait ouvert les grilles de fer forgé d'un geste de la main. S'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être c'est de la magie. Mais c'est impossible. D'un autre côté, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Je me sens totalement perdue mais apparemment il n'en a cure. Sans me prêter attention il se presse vers les lourdes portes d'ébène de sa demeure et marmonne ce qui semble être un mot de passe. Les portes s'ouvrent, il s'efface pour me laisser passer, puis, passant devant moi il me mène à travers son habitation. Le vestibule est immense et magnifique. Les murs sont noirs et verts, parsemés de-ci de-là de toiles représentant paysages, sorciers ou encore scènes historiques. Tout est peint de manière classique et pourtant je ressens une émotion particulière en regardant ces toiles. La même émotion ressentie face à certaines œuvres de Monet, l'impressionniste que j'admire le plus. Après ce superbe vestibule, nous arrivons à un grand escalier fait du même bois noir que la porte que nous venons de passer. Ensuite un couloir décoré de semblable manière au vestibule à la différence près que les murs sont moins sombres. Enfin nous arrivons dans un petit salon. Disons plutôt qu'il est petit par rapport au reste du manoir, mais sa taille ne conviendrait certainement pas à une maison de taille normale. Il est par contre très accueillant. Les murs sont d'un vert émeraude chatoyant, agrémenté de fines ornures d'argent. Ici aussi il y a des tableaux mais ceux-ci ne représentent que des paysages de lointaines contrées. J'y vois des montagnes et des vallées verdoyantes, des rivières et des fleuves d'argent, des cieux de sang et d'or… Je pourrai passer des heures à admirer ces toiles mais je me rends soudain compte que je n'ai rien avec moi, excepté ce que j'ai sur le dos. Je n'ai pas d'argent, ni de papiers, ni de vêtements. En gros je suis dans la mouise. Vraiment. Je décide pourtant de ne plus y penser, tandis que Snape m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais bien volontiers. En entrant j'avais de suite remarqué la beauté de cette pièce. La cheminée magistrale se trouve face à moi. Elle est faite de marbre noir et est vraiment… Imposante. Comme tout le reste, j'imagine. Il y a dans cette pièce six fauteuils ayant vraiment l'air confortable. Il fait juste assez bon pour être à l'aise, et, en plein jour la pièce doit être éclairée par la lumière du jour venant de quatre immenses fenêtres. Mais pour l'instant les lourdes tentures de velours vert sont fermées et la pièce est seulement éclairée par des chandelles.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, ou à grignoter ? Nous mangerons dans environs deux heures, après que je vous ai expliqué ce que vous devez savoir.

-Je veux bien du thé, si vous avez…

-Bien sûr.

Il claque de mains et une petite créature apparait devant moi. Je sursaute et entend un léger rire, venant étonnement de mon hôte.

-Un elfe, m'explique Snape. Tobby, apporte-nous du thé et des biscuits.

-Bien maître, s'incline la créature.

-Miss, nous allons faire simple. Je me doute que vous vous posez des questions, et je vais bien entendu y répondre, du moins à certaines. Pour cela, posez vos questions. Ensuite, nous irons manger. Et enfin ce soir nous aurons de la visite, si cela vous convient.

-De qui ?

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

À ce moment un plateau de thé apparait sur la table basse. Snape me sert et me temps ma tasse. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Je reste silencieuse un instant avant de me lancer.

-Vous avez dit vous appelez Severus Snape, pourtant cet homme n'existe que dans l'imagination de JK Rowling.

-Faux. Rowling est… disons voyante et elle a prédit très précisément une partie de l'avenir d'un individu. Elle en a fait des livres pour moldus. Ce qui explique que vous me connaissiez. Mais se concentrant sur l'histoire d'un sorcier, elle a « oublié » certaines choses.

-Moi.

-Par exemple.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Votre nom complet est Hannah Lily Potter.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Vous ne devenez pas sourde, rassurez-moi ?

-Je… Je… Je suis la fille de… ?

-Lily Evans et James Potter, oui. La fille aînée.

-Et… Et vous ?

-Votre parrain pour le plus grand malheur de votre père.

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite avec un sourire. Je souris à mon tour.

-Je suis sensée vous croire ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Je suis une sorcière ?

-Oui.

-Impossible je suis incapable de faire de magie.

-Bien sûr, nous avons masqué votre magie.

-Masqué ?

-Exactement. Lorsque vos parents ont décidés que vous seriez plus en sécurité dans le monde moldu, ils ont, à l'aide d'un sort puissant, mis votre magie en veille.

-Ma magie à disparu ?

-Non, une fois le contre sort lancé vous pourrez à nouveau utiliser votre magie correctement.

-Pourquoi mes parents ont-ils… ?

-Une prophétie.

-Qui est ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

-Récapitulons. Je suis une sorcière, sœur d'Harry Potter et filleule de Severus Snape. Je vis depuis 20 ans dans le monde moldu à cause d'une prophétie, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher maintenant ?

-Le seigneur de ténèbres à appris votre existence.

-Comment ?

-Pettigrew.

-Ah. Bon. Euh… Harry il est en quelle année là, que je me situe ?

-5e

-Ombrage.

-C'est bien cela.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. À la place je bois mon thé en silence. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Il m'aide finalement.

-Dès demain nous irons chercher ce qu'il vous faut.

-Ce qu'il me faut ?

-Pour Hogwarts.

-Je ne parle pas anglais.

-Nous avons un mois pour cela. Ensuite nous ferons passer cela pour votre nationalité étrangère.

Je lui lance un regard interrogatif.

-Nous n'allons évidemment pas révéler votre véritable identité, vu que peu de personnes sont au courant de votre naissance.

-Qui ?

-Dumbledore, Black, lupin, Pettigrew et moi-même.

-Le traitre… je murmure son nom pour moi-même. C'est ainsi que Voldemort est au courant…

-Ne prononcez pas son nom !

-Très bien. Et en ce qui concerne ma fausse identité ?

-Nous déciderons cela ce soir. Demain nous allons donc sur le chemin de traverse vous achetez vos fournitures.

-Très bien.

-À présents, allons manger, si cela vous convient, Miss Potter.

-Une dernière chose.

-?

-Si vous êtes vraiment mon parrain, tutoyiez moi et appelez moi par mon prénom.

-Très bien, faites de même, mais seulement en privé.

J'acquiesce et le suis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Bon. Attendons donc de voir qui est notre invité de ce soir, même si j'ai une nette idée sur la chose. Etonnement il semble que j'accepte assez facilement toutes ces nouvelles pour le moins bouleversantes. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop le chois non plus, et mon appartenance à ce monde magique expliquerait bien mon manque d'attrait pour ma vie d'avant… ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ce qui m'arrive… Vais-je enfin me trouver une place en ce monde ? Une place qui me convient…


	4. Chapter 3: Invité

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! bonne lecture !

3. Invité.

Le repas fini, nous retournons dans le petit salon et Severus m'invite à nouveau à m'asseoir, m'assurant que notre invité ne va pas tarder. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, des flammes émeraudes apparaissent dans la grande cheminée et un vieil homme apparait. J'imagine que je ne devrais pas être étonnée de voir apparaitre devant moi celui que je pense être le directeur de Hogwarts. Il est relativement grand, vieux (je me demande quel âge il a), vêtu d'une longue robe marine, or et brodée de rouge sombre. Il a de longs cheveux et une longue barbe blanche. Ses yeux bleus brillent de malice derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Je me lève lorsqu'il s'avance vers moi.

-Hannah, comme je suis heureux de te revoir. La dernière fois tu avais un peu plus de quatre ans… tu as bien grandis depuis ! je pense que Severus t'as dit ce que tu devais savoir, ou du moins le plus important, non ? Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie.

-Je sais, je souris, vous êtes exactement pareils que décrit dans le livre de JK Rowling…

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié cela. Alors comme cela tu as lu ces livres ? bien bien… qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je… Euh… professeur que voulez vous dire par la ?

-Oh sur le plan littéraire bien sur !

-Pas… Pas mal…

Je me sens perdue la. Dumbledore me parle de littérature ? Et en plus de la littérature concernant son protégé ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Heureusement Severus prend la parole.

-Albus asseyez-vous donc.

-Merci Severus. Alors Hannah as-tu des questions autres que celle que tu as posées à ton très cher parrain ?

-Quelle est la prophétie ?

-Ne m'en veut pas trop que je ne te la dise pas pour l'instant, mais tu seras mise au courant bien sûr, vu que cette prophétie te concerne directement.

-Est-ce que tout ce qui est dit dans le livre est réel ?

-Eh bien… oui.

-Donc ça va se réaliser aussi, la suite je veux dire ?

-Oui, je le pense.

-NON !

Severus pousse un gros soupir et me lance un regard désapprobateur, mais Dumbledore n'y prend pas garde. Le maitre des potions à l'air relativement excédé de mon attitude mais je refuse de laisser l'avenir dans l'état où il se trouve. Il y a tellement de morts inutiles dans cette histoire…

-Oui je me doutais que ta réaction serait telle, mais explique donc à Severus pourquoi une telle réaction, si tu le veux bien.

Je me rends à présent compte que Severus ne comprend pas tout. Évidemment, il ne peut pas me comprendre s'il n'a pas lu ces livres… mais je ne peux pas laisser mourir toutes ces personnes ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir lui ! Je me tourne vers cet homme à qui je commence déjà à m'attacher.

-Je pense qu'il y a des morts prévues que l'on devrait pour éviter. Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous lu les livres ?

-Seulement les quatre premiers.

-Pourquoi pas les autres ?

-Il n'est pas bon pour un homme de connaitre son avenir…

-Mais certaines personnes vont mourir et ce serait bien de pouvoir éviter cela !

-Quelles personnes ? interroge Severus, l'air assez sceptique.

Je jette un regard au directeur qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je prends cela pour une approbation. Je me tourne alors vers mon parrain et lui énumère.

-Sirius Black, le professeur Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol Œil, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks…

-C'est tout ?

-Non. Toi.

-Moi ?

Il ne semble pas me croire. Pourtant il prend plus de risques que tous les autres à jouer ainsi un double jeu…

-Hannah, me coupe Dumbledore, lesquelles de ces morts sont évitables ?

-Toutes.

-Disons alors quelle est la plus facile à éviter ?

-Sirius.

J'entends Severus grommeler. Je me tourne brusquement vers lui :

-Et pour cela la première chose à faire serait que tu arrête de le rabaisser sans arrêt, Severus !

-Ne me dicte pas ma conduite, me répond-t-il froidement.

-Si ça peut éviter des morts, je n'hésiterai pas, je t'assure ! Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur, donc n'essaye pas l'intimidation cela ne marchera pas !

Il s'apprête à répondre lorsque le directeur nous coupe la parole

-Ça suffit les enfants. Hannah, nous allons évidemment tenter d'éviter les morts inutiles, Severus, cette petite n'a pas tort, mais vous ne voulez pas m'écouter depuis le temps que je vous le dis… Enfin, Hannah, nous devrions peut-être…

Il se tourne vers la terreur des cachots qui hoche la tête. Dumbledore fait alors apparaitre le vieux Choixpeau et me le tend.

-Si tu le souhaite, tu peux passer le reste de ta scolarité à Hogwarts. Pour cela, tu dois être répartie. Tu fais comme tu veux.

-Mais je ne peux étudier à Hogwarts… Je n'ai absolument pas le niveau…

-C'est un détail, tu auras des cours particuliers avec des professeurs de confiance.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Severus, Minerva, Filius, un nouveau professeur et moi-même, si cela te conviens, bien sûr.

-C'est parfait. Je vous remercie beaucoup, professeur.

Je prends le vieux Choixpeau et le met sur ma tête. J'entends soudain une petite voix dans ma tête.

-Où vais-je donc te mettre, jeune fille ? Mmh tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère… oui oui je vois cela… pareille à ton frère et pourtant totalement différente… le choix est complexe. Poufsoufle n'est pas une maison pour toi, tu ne persévère pas assez… Serdaigle non plus, tu use de tes méninges mais pas à sa manière. Je dirais bien Gryffondor mais il te manque un brin de courage. Mh ? Tu désire faire tes preuves n'est-ce pas ? Tu feras bien entendu tout ce que tu peux pour parvenir à tes fins… Oui je pense qu'il vaut mieux t'envoyer à…SERPENTARD !

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que je retire le Choixpeau et le rend au directeur. Je capte entre-temps le sourire ravi de mon futur directeur de maison. Ah il avait apparemment peur que je suive les traces de mes parents et que je fusse envoyée chez les lions… le voilà rassuré, mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe… et Sirius lorsqu'il apprendra cela je n'ose imaginer sa tête…

Je me tourne vers le directeur et lui demande ce qu'il en est de l'identité que je vais devoir me forger pour entrer à l'école. Il me propose alors de me faire passer pour une française de 15 ans qui vient terminer des études commencées à Beauxbâtons. Je souris, cela me parait une bonne idée. Dumbledore me propose de peaufiner mon histoire avec Severus. Encore une fois il a de bonnes idées. Ensuite il me félicite, nous souhaite une bonne nuit et après quelques recommandations d'usage à Severus il s'en retourne on ne sait où, via la cheminée.

Je me tourne vers mon cher parrain.

-Alors ? content que je ne sois pas à Gryffondor ?

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit-il sans daigner me répondre, elle communique avec la mienne seulement pour les urgences, compris ? tu as également une salle de bain personnelle à ta disposition et si tu as besoin de quelques chose, appelle Tobby, il a la consigne de t'obéir autant qu'à moi. Autre chose : pas question que tu te promène dans les couloirs et que tu ailles n'importe où. De toute manière, les pièces sont verrouillées, donc pas la peine d'essayer, compris ?

-Très bien, dis-je avec un sourire, mais à présent ne devrions-nous pas, comme nous l'a proposé le directeur, terminer de créer ma « nouvelle identité »?

Le temps de notre mini conversation et nous voilà au premier devant une porte qu'il me désigne comme étant celle de ma chambre. Nous y entrons tous les deux et nous installons dans deux des quelques fauteuils se trouvant dans un coin. Après avoir demandé à son elfe de la tisane pour moi, il commence à me créer ma future identité, me précisant bien que je devrais la connaitre sur le bout des doigts, afin de ne pas me trahir toute seule. Faussement indignée je lui réponds que je ne suis pas complètement idiote et que je saurai parfaitement cacher mon jeu. Ainsi après m'avoir testée (eh non, il ne me fait pas confiance), il se lève et sors de ma chambre. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit, il ne me répond que par un signe de tête. Espèce de Serpentard froid et distant !


	5. Chapter 4: Cours particuliers

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que cette fic continue à vous plaire ? Ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais ça commencera à devenir vraiment intéressant à partir du prochain chapitre, quand Hannah rencontrera d'autres personnes^^

*petit message à Luna : Oublie pas de commenter, tu apparais dans le prochain chapitre ! J'exige un commentaire constructif à chaque chapitre XD sinon j'ai encore de quoi te menacer [« j'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black » ça ne te rappelle rien ? Ce serait sadique hin ?]*

Voilà voilà ! Merci à tout le monde de me lire^^ une petite review fait toujours plaisir et même si vous n'aimez pas dites le ! Mais dites au moins pourquoi

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

4. cours particuliers.

À moitié dans mes rêves je sens que quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule. Ma mère viendrait-elle me réveiller ? Elle sait pourtant bien que le mardi je commence plus tard, alors pourquoi… ? J'ouvre un œil et manque de tomber du lit où je me trouve. Qui n'est d'ailleurs pas mon lit. Une mince créature me regarde de ses grands yeux verdâtres.

-Maitresse ! le Maître demande à ce que vous soyez dans la petite salle à manger pour neuf heures pour le petit déjeuner ! vous partez à dix heures et il est déjà huit heures, maitresse !

-T… Tobby… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de déjeuner le matin… Si nous devons partir à dix heure, je peux me lever à 9h30 c'est bien suffisant…

-Bien maitresse, s'incline l'elfe, je vais de ce pas prévenir le maitre !

Je réponds à peine et rejoint aussi tôt les bras de Morphée. Mes yeux sont à peine fermés que l'elfe est de retour et marmonne d'une voix désolée :

-Maitresse ! le maitre veut que vous le rejoignez à neuf heure… vous devez vous levez, maitresse !

-Très bien très bien je me lève…

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose maitresse ?

-Non… oh, Tobby, appelle moi Hannah, tu veux, ou miss Hannah si tu préfère…

-Comme vous le voudrez, maitresse Hannah. Soyez à l'heure ou le maitre sera encore en colère…

-Je ne serai pas en retard, mais vient vers 8h50 pour vérifier que je ne me sois pas rendormie…

-Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, maitresse Hannah

Avec un POP sonore, il disparait. Je jette un œil à ma montre. 8h10. Juste le temps de me préparer. Je sors de mon lit et regarde autour de moi pour trouver mes vêtements laissés quelque part sur une chaise hier soir. Les miens ne sont pas là mais d'autres m'attendent. Bon. Puisque c'est ainsi… je les prends et me dirige vers ma salle de bain qui… OUAH… est immense ! Le rêve ! C'est vraiment la salle de bain que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir ! Spacieuse, luxueuse, avec une baignoire qui s'apparent plus à une petite piscine (non, j'exagère là, mais c'est tout de même très grand). Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je n'ai pas du temps à perdre moi. Le bain sera pour une autre fois, ce matin je me conterai d'une douche rapide.

Lorsque je sors il me reste vingt minutes pour m'apprêter. J'enfile les vêtements laissés là pour moi (une longue robe noire aux manches évasées, des collants et des bottes de la même couleur). Je termine de fermer la fermeture éclair de ma robe lorsque Tobby apparait à nouveau.

-Maitresse, vous êtes prête ?

-Oui. Je vais descendre à présent.

-Bien. Le maitre sera content.

Il a l'air vraiment soulagé que je sois prête temps. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que la ponctualité fait partie des qualités que j'apprécie vraiment chez les gens, et qu'en tant qu'invitée, je me dois d'obéir au moins aux règles de ponctualité les plus élémentaires. Ne fut-ce que par politesse, c'est la moindre des choses, il me semble. Le temps de mes réflexions, j'arrive la où Snape m'attend. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieure de la pièce. Il est déjà à table, parfait ! J'entre et le salue d'un signe de tête. Il répond de la même manière et m'invite à m'asseoir avant de remarquer que cette robe me va bien et que ses elfes ont pris mes vêtements de la veille pour les laver mais que je pourrai les récupérer plus tard, si je le souhaite. Je lui fais alors remarquer que je n'ai absolument pas de vêtements ici puisque tout est resté en Belgique. Il me rassure vite.

-Nous règlerons cela aujourd'hui même. Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Si tu en as. Tes parents t'en ont laissé et depuis ta naissance, en tant que parrain, je te verse chaque mois un peu d'argent.

-Oh… euh… merci…

-Je t'en prie. Que manges-tu ?

-Rien merci, mais je vais prendre une tasse de thé.

-Il faut que tu manges.

-Jamais le matin. Fin de discussion.

Il fronce les sourcils. Eh oui, il va devoir s'habituer à ce que je cherche à avoir le dernier mot. Et j'y arrive souvent, sauf face à Violine, elle est trop forte pour moi !

Dès le petit déjeuner fini (pour lui) Severus m'emmène dans une pièce sans fenêtres. Je veux lui demander ce que nous faisons là mais il me devance :

-Je vais lever le sortilège qui bloque ta magie. Détends-toi et ne pense à rien.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, il marmonne quelques mots et soudain je sens comme un flot m'envahir. Je veux résister à cette sensation mais j'entends soudain mon protecteur me crier de me laisser aller. Après un instant d'hésitation je décide de lui faire confiance et j'obéis à son injonction. Je me sens emportée, mais ne résiste pas. Soudain tout devient noir autour de moi.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, voit Severus penché sur moi. Je me redresse à moitié, lui demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'explique alors qu'il m'a lancé le contre sort et que ma magie m'est revenue avec force. Un peu trop de force d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle m'a littéralement assommée. Il me dit aussi que je n'ai plus rien à craindre et que tout c'est bien déroulé et que dans quelques heures, je pourrai à nouveau faire de la magie. Je le remercie d'un sourire, il me conseille de me reposer environ une heure, avant que nous allions sur le chemin de traverse. Encore une fois je lui obéis sans discuter…

Nous voilà sur le Chemin de traverse. Severus à évidemment pris du Polynectar pour éviter que quelqu'un ne donne des informations sur lui à certaines personnes. À tout hasard, si on rencontrait Lucius Malfoy, ce serait un désastre ! Donc nous avons eu recours à cette pratique potion. Enfin, il a eu recours. Par contre je ne parviens pas à m'habituer à se nouvelle apparence… Dumbledore. Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre mais non, apparemment c'est bien le genre de Dumbledore d'aller sur le chemin de traverse avec une quelconque élève française. Bref. Mon avis ne compte apparemment pas donc cela ne sert à rien de discuter. Je ne peux pas avoir le dernier mot à toutes nos conversations, il est bien trop intelligent…

Avant de partir nous avons déjà décidé de notre emploi du temps. Nous commencerons par la banque afin que j'aille chercher un peu d'argent. Ensuite, je vais m'acheter des vêtements pendant qu'il s'occupe de mes livres scolaires et de mes autres fournitures. Après, nous allons chercher ma baguette et enfin, je tenterai de le trainer dans la ménagerie pour m'offrir à moi-même une chouette ou un hibou. Ensuite j'aimerais beaucoup me balader mais je pense qu'il me trainera jusqu'au manoir s'il le faut… Dommage…

Bref. Nous voilà à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Mon parrain me fait les dernières recommandations :

-N'oublies pas, je suis pour quelques heures le professeur Dumbledore. Donc adresse-toi à moi comme tel. À la Banque, tu te débrouilleras, les gobelins sont trop malins pour se laisser duper par du Polynectar je te donnerai la clef de ton coffre. Pour les vêtements, la tenancière est française donc tu n'auras pas de soucis pour te faire comprendre. Ensuite, pas question que tu discute avec moi. Quand je te dis qu'on part, tu m'obéis.

-Bien.

Il tapote le mur de brique avec sa baguette et une entrée apparait. Je suis émerveillée, comme une enfant. Il me lance un regard d'avertissement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder tout autour de moi, épatée par toute cette magie autour de moi. Mais je sais que nous ne pouvons pas trainer… et j'aurais plus tard tout le temps de revenir. Je presse le pas. Snape m'indique la banque et sort de sa poche une petite clef d'argent. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et m'avance vers l'entrée un peu apeurée. J'arrive dans une grande salle ou plusieurs créatures circulent. De la taille d'un enfant, avec des longs membres, une petite tête et des oreilles pointues… Des gobelins sans doute. Je m'approche d'un comptoir où une de ces petites bêtes semble accueillir les visiteurs. C'est bientôt mon tour. Je ne montre pas mon appréhension et dis d'une voix forte :

-Je viens pour le coffre 313.

Le gobelin se penche par-dessus son comptoir et me lance un regard perçant. Il hoche la tête et tend sa longue main en réclamant la clef. Je la lui donne sans sourire. Soudain un autre gobelin apparait et me demande de le suivre. Il m'emmène vers une pièce sombre où se trouvent des petits wagonnets. Sur sa demande, j'y monte, suivie par lui. Le wagon se met soudain en mouvement à toute vitesse. Je ferme les yeux mais ne montre rien de mon malaise. Brusquement il s'arrête aussi soudainement qu'il avait démarré. Je comprends que l'on se trouve devant mon coffre lorsque le gobelin sort ma clef d'on ne sait où et qu'il ouvre mon coffre, s'effaçant ensuite pour me permettre d'entrer. Mon coffre est en faite une pièce de taille moyenne, remplie d'or. J'en reste estomaquée, mais je ne veux pas montrer mon trouble. Je prends la bourse donnée un peu plus tôt par mon futur professeur et le rempli de différentes pièces. Grâce à me lecture, je différencie les Gallions des Mornilles et des Noises. Dès que je suis prête, je sors et le gobelin referme derrière moi puis nous nous redirigeons vers le wagonnet. En sortant de la banque je me sens légèrement nauséeuse. Je devrais bien attendre que ça passe. Pas le choix.

Je regarde autour de moi, retrouve vite mon professeur déguisé. Très peu dans son rôle il n'a pas une parole pour moi. Je m'en fiche royalement. Nous continuons notre chemin. Il me laisse devant la boutique de vêtements. Je pousse la porte. Une vieille dame s'approche aussitôt :

-Et pour Mademoiselle, ce sera ?

-Je viens chercher des robes noires pour Hogwarts et des vêtements non-scolaires, dis-je en français.

-Oh ! vous êtes française ! Commençons par les robes d'uniformes dans ce cas, je vais prendre vos mesures si vous le voulez bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entends la clochette de l'entrée tinter et le professeur Snape, pardon Dumbledore, apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je lui souris, lui assure que j'ai bientôt fini. Effectivement la vieille française revient avec tous mes vêtements et d'un coup de baguette, elle me les emballe. Je la paye et mon professeur se manifeste enfin lorsqu'elle demande si elle doit faire parvenir mes achats quelques part et si oui, où ?

-Envoyez-les à Hogwarts, chère madame, cette jeune fille va y commencer les cours d'ici quelques jours.

-Bien professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois sortis de la boutique je demande à Snape :

-Pourquoi les avoir envoyer à l'école, professeur, j'en aurais surement besoin avant…

-Ils te seront renvoyés chez toi, Hannah, mais nous n'allons pas nous encombrer de cela à présent.

Je hoche la tête. Évidemment, vu tout ce que j'ai acheté dans cette boutique, cela n'aurait pas été intelligent de tout garder avec nous. Et en les envoyant à l'école, le vrai Dumbledore pourra me les renvoyer sans que personne n'ai de soupçons. J'aurais du y penser moi-même…

Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers la boutique d'Ollivander. C'est un peu miteux mais soit. Nous entrons et un vieil homme se trouve soudain devant nous.

-Aaaah oui Miss, le directeur m'a prévenue de votre visite. Professeur, salue-t-il en se tournant vers Severus, qui répond par un signe de tête. Le vendeur de baguette continue. Le directeur m'a mis aussi au courant de votre identité… et de votre naissance. J'ai vendu, il y a quatre ans une baguette à votre frère… voyons quelle sera la votre…

Plusieurs fois il me tend des baguettes et me les retire aussitôt de la main. Finalement après plusieurs minutes, la baguette que je tiens en main produit des étincelles vertes et argent sans que j'aie eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Mr Ollivander applaudit.

-Bravo miss Potter ! 27,5 cm, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne. C'est très bien ! très bonne baguette pour les sortilèges puissants !

-Euh… merci.

Je le paye et nous nous en allons. Avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, mon professeur prend la parole :

-Il te faut un hibou.

-Oui j'imagine. J'allais vous le demander.

-Le directeur a décidé de t'en offrir un, ajoute-t-il plus bas. Il t'attend déjà au Manoir.

-Oh… très bien.

-Rentrons.

Rentrés au Manoir je vois qu'effectivement un hibou m'attend. Enfin c'est plutôt une chouette. Elle est de taille moyenne, une quarantaine de cm. Elle est blanche moucheté de noire mais on pourrait dire l'inverse, tant le noir et le blanc se batte sur son plumage pour prendre le dessus. Ses yeux sont jaunes orangé et elle aborde un aire très fier. Elle est superbe ! Je m'approche, lui caresse le dos. Elle hulule de plaisir. Je murmure :

-Comment vais-je te nommer belle chouette ? Lily comme ma mère ? tu es blanche et belle ton nom sera Lys.

Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre, laissant ma belle chouette libre de voler où elle le souhaite. Severus m'assure que dans le parc attenant au Manoir, il y a une volière, et que ma chouette l'aura sans doute trouvé avant moi.

Dans ma chambre, mes nouveaux vêtements m'attendent sur le lit. Je les range dans une des armoires. J'ai à peine fini que j'entends des coups à la porte. J'invite la personne derrière la porte à entrer. Severus me demande alors si nous pouvons manger. Je regarde l'heure et me rend compte qu'il est déjà passé midi. J'acquiesce. Il continue.

-Ensuite, nous allons commencer tes cours particuliers. Je vais t'enseigner les bases. Sortilèges, métamorphoses, potions, défense, et je pense que c'est tout. Dans trois semaines, je t'emmène à Londres. Lors des vacances de noël, nous serons donc au QG de l'ordre. Tu y rencontreras ton frère et ses… amis. Pas question pour toi de dire qui tu es. Tu t'en tiendras à l'histoire que nous avons confectionnée hier soir.

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas ! à présent, descendons manger.

Je pousse la porte de la pièce qu'il m'a indiquée lors du repas. C'est une grande pièce quasiment vide. Il n'y a que quelques sièges et tables. Par contre, le sol est recouvert d'épais tapis et un feu ronfle dans la cheminée se trouvant dans un coin. Une voix froide m'accueille :

-Que connais-tu comme sortilèges ?

-Euh…

-Je t'écoute. Tu dois avoir au moins des connaissances théoriques, non ?

-Accio, Alohomora, Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Nox, Reparo, Expelliarmus, Spero Patronum, les impardonnables, levicorpus et le contre-sort, Assurdito, Incendio, Aguamenti, Protego, Sectumsempra et son contre sort également… je dois sûrement en connaître d'autres, mais ils ne me reviennent pas.

-Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses… ?

-Tes sorts ? bah… les livres moldus dont je parlais hier… c'est… sans grande importance.

Évidemment je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je dis, mais je ne vais pas dévoiler ce que je ne dois pas. Tenter d'éviter des meurtres inutiles, oui, mais changer totalement l'histoire, il n'en est absolument pas question. Il y a trop de choses en jeu. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque Severus m'en tire.

-Bien. Nous allons commencer par des sorts simples… Lumos par exemple, qui pourrait te servir…

S'ensuit ensuite une après midi de cours de sortilèges. Je m'amuse comme une petite folle mais après quelques cours je me rends compte que je suis vraiment contente d'avoir Severus comme prof. C'est vrai il est froid, souvent injuste mais au moins il me fait avancer vite, que ce soit en sortilège, en en potion et en défense. J'ai par contre beaucoup plus de mal en métamorphose. Je devrai pourtant bien y arriver si je veux suivre à Hogwarts, surtout que ma 5e année est l'année des BUSE…


	6. Chapter 5: Square Grimmaud

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà la suite comme promis dans un chapitre moyen

J'espère que ça ne devient pas trop barbant, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire, histoire que je fasse quelques efforts pour que cette fic soit correcte !

*message pour Luna : ça y est tu es apparue ! je veux un commentaire !*

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

5. Square Grimmaud.

Nous sommes le 18 décembre, les vacances de noël viennent de commencer et Severus à décidé que nous partions pour le Square Grimmaud cet après midi. Pourtant je connais si peu de sorts. Mais selon lui je progresserai plus rapidement en ayant des professeurs divers. Il n'a peut-être pas tort après tout mais je me sens légèrement appréhensive de rencontrer d'autres personnes que lui. Surtout que si je me rappelle bien, ce noël, Mr Weasley se fait attaquer par Nagini… Mais je ne peux parler de mes craintes à personnes, sous peine de me trahir. Et en parler à Severus voudrait dire le mettre au courant de certaines choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Comme le dit Dumbledore, il n'est pas bon pour un homme de connaître son avenir. Je suis assez d'accord, mais cela m'embête assez de connaitre l'avenir de tant de personnes, même si cela va me permettre d'éviter certaines morts. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je laisse tourner l'heure jusqu'à ce que Tobby viennent me sortir de mes songes.

-Maitresse Hannah, le maitre a dit que vous partiez dans 10 minutes ! Il faut que vous vous prépariez !

-Oui, merci Tobby.

Après un salut, l'elfe disparait. Je mets rapidement (et manuellement) des vêtements dans une malle. Je sais que je pourrais utiliser la magie mais j'ai encore trop mes habitudes d'avant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il frappe à ma porte :

-Hannah, nous partons.

Je vais lui ouvrir la porte, il entre.

-Nous sommes attendus, nous ne pouvons être en retard. Tu as tout ?

-Evidemment. Allons-y.

D'un coup de baguette magique il ferme ma malle et la fait léviter jusque dehors. Là il l'envoie je ne sais où, Londres probablement, et me tend son bras. Nous transplanons (c'est toujours aussi désagréable). Je regarde autour de moi. Le paysage est typiquement londonien. Un square de maison avec un petit parc. Je souris. Severus me tend un bout de papier avec l'adresse du 12 Square Grimmaud, me disant de ne penser qu'à cela. J'obéis, la maison apparait, exactement telle que je l'imaginais en lisant les bouquins. Avant d'entrer, Snape me retient par le poignet.

-À partir de maintenant je suis ton professeur. Tu m'adresse la parole en me vouvoyant et en m'appelant professeur ou monsieur. En anglais de préférence.

Je hoche la tête et nous entrons en silence. Il me mène à une porte fermée et me pousse à l'intérieur d'une pièce pleine de monde. Je regarde autour de moi, curieuse. J'identifie plusieurs personnes avant d'entendre ce qui ressemble à un cri de surprise :

-Mais ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où vient la voix et je manque de tomber à la renverse

-Vio… Violine ?

Je me tourne vers Severus en quête d'une explication mais il semble aussi étonné que moi. C'est finalement celui que je pense être Sirius qui m'éclaire :

-Hannah. Tu connais Violine ?

-Euh… eh bien oui… on se connait de…

Je me tourne vers Severus qui secoue discrètement la tête. Bon je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Mais violine n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

-Ode ! tu m'expliques !

-Violine… c'est un peu long… déjà je m'appelle Hannah. Et explique moi d'abord ce que tu fais ici ?

-Silence, nous coupe une voix froide. Miss Hannah, asseyez vous. Professeur Lodwick, faites de même. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire, plus que ce que nous pensions tous à ce qu'il semble.

Je m'installe donc à côté de Sirius qui me souris et prend la parole, s'adressant directement à moi.

-Hannah, te voilà entourée des membres de l'Ordre du phénix, je pense que tu sais ce que c'est. Les gens ici présents ont tous la confiance d'Albus Dumbledore, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui sur certains points. En tout cas, si tu le veux, il est temps pour toi de raconter ton histoire.

-Je… d'accord mais serai-ce possible qu'avant cela vous me disiez qui vous êtes tous ?

-Oh bien sûr ! moi c'est Sirius black ! à ma droite tu as Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, ensuite Violine Lodwick que tu sembles connaitre, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbot, et enfin Severus Snape que tu connais évidemment.

-Merci, dis-je avec un sourire. Je veux commencer par dire que mon anglais n'est pas parfait, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Alors… Je ne sais pas ce que vous connaissez de moi ou ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a révélé, mais moi-même je n'ai appris ma véritable identité qu'il y a trois semaines. Jusqu'alors, je vivais en Belgique, m'appelais Ode R., faisais des études d'art avec Violine. Mais j'ai appris que ce que je pensais vivre depuis 20 ans n'était que ma mise en sûreté. Je ne m'appelle pas Ode R., mon pays natal n'est pas la Belgique, je n'ai pas fais les études que j'aurais du faire, et ma famille n'est pas ma véritable famille.

-Mais alors ? m'interrompt mon amie.

-Je suis originaire d'ici, d'Angleterre. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais 6 ans, mais je ne me rappelais déjà plus d'eux, ayant subi un sort d'oubliette. Et mes parents avaient également décidé de me mettre en sureté en Belgique lorsque j'eu atteint 4 ans. Comme vous vous en douter puisque je suis ici, je suis une sorcière, mais cela aussi je ne l'ai appris que récemment, ma magie ayant été mise en veille lorsque je fus adoptée. Le professeur Snape a levé le sort et je peux à nouveaux faire de la magie, mais j'ai du apprendre toutes les bases en trois semaines, donc je ne suis pas très douée pour l'instant…

-Mais quel est ton nom alors ?

-J'y viens. Peu de personnes sont au courant de mon existence, et de ma naissance. En fait il n'y a que les trois anciens meilleurs amis de mon père, et le meilleur ami de ma mère qui est d'ailleurs mon parrain.

Je vois l'incompréhension apparaitre sur les visages de certaines personnes. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et inspire une fois. La nouvelle que je vais annoncer va faire effet, je le sens venir.

-Mon nom est Hannah Lily… Potter.

-QUOI ? s'exclament Mr et Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Violine et Kingsley.

-Vous m'avez bien entendue. Comme je vous le disais certaines personnes sont au courant. Sirius Black, le professeur Lupin, Peter Pettigrew et le professeur Snape.

-Mais mais mais, ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclame Violine. Tu serais alors la sœur d'Harry !

-C'est bien cela. Mais, tant que j'y pense Violine…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-je en français.

-Miss Potter vous règlerez cela plus tard.

Je marmonne dans ma barbe avant d'acquiescer. Un débat commence alors sur mon identité. J'essaye d'écouter mais rapidement je commence à trouver ça barbant et soupire discrètement que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et Violine me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Je souris et me lève pour sortir discrètement. Je capte un regard interrogateur de Severus et je le rassure d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire. Ensuite Violine et moi quittons la pièce et elle m'emmène sans bruits vers les étages. Après quelques minutes, elle pousse une porte et m'invite à entrer dans ce que je devine être sa chambre.

Après avoir refermée la porte, elle soupire bruyamment et me demande si par hasard je n'ai pas des cigarettes sur moi.

-Eh quoi t'as pas arrêté ?

-Si mais si t'en a une ce n'est pas de refus !

Je lui tends le paquet que j'ai toujours avec moi avant de me servir. Je lui lance également un briquet mais elle refuse d'un signe de tête.

-T'es pas une sorcière, toi ?

-Bah, j'ai encore des habitudes d'avant… à présent explique moi tout. Tu es une sorcière ? comment ça se fait ? c'est pour ça que j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis des mois ? pourquoi tu m'a rien dit avant ?

Elle éclate de rire, allume nos deux clopes et s'installe confortablement sur son lit avant de me répondre :

-Oui je suis une sorcière. Je suis née de parents sorciers, aie fait mes études à Hogwarts avant de décider que je voulais faire des études supérieures dans le monde Moldu. Et comme je ne voulais pas commencer ces études sans faire d'école avant, je me suis inscrite dans une école secondaire, là où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Si tu n'as plus de nouvelles de moi, c'est bien parce que je suis revenue dans le monde auquel j'appartiens car comme tu le sais le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu. Ce qui implique certaines choses. Et comme en plus tu m'avais raconté il y a quelques années ta passion pour la série de livre « Harry Potter », je me suis dit que je devais au moins prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, qui évidemment savait déjà que cette série existait. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est tout simplement parce que les moldus ne peuvent être au courant de notre existence, et que je ne pouvais pas faire exception pour toi, sinon tu sais je te l'aurais dit ! maintenant dis moi, tu es vraiment la sœur de Harry ?

-Oui. Mais je ne l'ai appris que récemment tu sais.

-Mais alors ça change toute l'histoire !

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, et ça veut dire aussi qu'on va pouvoir éviter certaines choses…

-Comme la mort de certaines personnes !

-Oui, j'espère vraiment… mais dis ! tu fais partie de L'Ordre, donc !

-Oui et je suis prof aussi !

-Prof ? toi ? non, tu me fais marcher là ! tu es prof de quoi ?

-J'aide en soin aux créatures magique, avec Hagrid. Normalement si tout va bien, l'an prochain, je serai vraiment prof, Hagrid veut retrouver son statut de garde chasse et gardien des clefs, donc voilà, sourit-elle.

-Oh mais je vais devoir t'appeler Professeur, dans ce cas !

-Tu viens à Hogwarts ? mais tu as 20 ans !

-Oui sauf que je ne vais pas aller crier sur tous les toits mon identité donc Severus et moi, avec l'aide de Dumbledore avons décidé de dire que j'ai 15 ans que je suis française et que comme ma mère est anglaise d'origine, elle souhaite que je termine mes études à Hogwarts.

-Le Choixpeau va devoir te répartir dans ce cas…

-C'est déjà fait mais avant que je te dise ma maison dis-moi la tienne !

-Gryffondor évidemment ! et toi ?

-Que crois-tu ? je suis à Serpentard tu penses bien !

-Non ?

-Eh si ! et n'essaye pas de m'enlever des points injustement hein ! de toute façon Severus m'en remettra !

-Ohooooo tu l'appelle même par son prénom ! si je me souviens bien, c'est un de tes personnages favoris, dans les bouquins !

-Ça n'à rien avoir ! c'est mon parrain !

-Mouais… n'empêche comme tu le regarde, on pourrait avoir des doutes…

-Non mais n'importe quoi, violine !

J'éclate de rire. Nous nous chamaillons autant qu'avant, c'est chouette. Malgré tout je suis étonnée qu'elle soit une sorcière. Étonnée mais heureuse, voilà au moins quelqu'un que je connais vraiment, quelqu'un avec qui je peux discuter de tout et de rien, de sujets anodins comme de sujets plus graves. Et même de l'avenir précis vu que je lui ai déjà tout raconté. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que c'était étrange qu'elle ne connaisse pas les livres qui faisaient le plus parler d'eux. L'explication est finalement la : elle ne lisait pas de livre moldus, forcément. Et puis comme me l'a rapidement expliqué le directeur, il y a un sort commun sur tous les livres édités de cette série afin que les sorciers ne puissent pas les lire. Ça aurait été un véritable désastre si tous les sorciers avaient pris connaissance de l'avenir. Évidemment ils auraient pu éviter certains évènements mais en gros je pense que cela aurait fait plus de mal que de bien à toutes la population sorcière et a toute la population moldue également… au final, comme toujours, le directeur à sut prendre les bonnes décisions.

Le silence s'installe entre Violine et moi. Nous fumons clope sur clope, nous souriant parfois, perdues chacune dans nos pensées. C'est finalement Sirius qui vient frapper à la porte, nous annonçant que la réunion est terminée et que le repas va débuter. Nous sortons donc de la chambre après avoir éteint nos cigarettes et nous descendons tous les trois dans la cuisine ou des bonnes odeurs flottent. Apparemment Molly Weasley s'est démenée pour nous faire quelque chose de bon. Je remarque alors que Arthur Weasley n'est pas la et lorsque je pose la question, Sirius me répond qu'il est en mission pour l'ordre. Cette fameuse mission… je lance un regard à Violine qui hoche la tête. Elle pense exactement à la même chose que moi, nous espérons toutes les deux que les livres disent bien la vérité et que Harry va « voir » ce qui va arriver à Mr Weasley…

Sortant ces idées de notre tête, nous nous installons à la longue table de la cuisine alors que Mrs Weasley apporte une marmite de soupe et sert chacun par magie. Étonnement Severus est là, mais j'en suis plutôt heureuse, car je sais qu'il préférerait être chez lui, loin de Sirius. Est-il resté pour moi ? Non ça m'étonnerait, et je ne veux pas laisser transparaitre ce sentiment digne d'un Gryffondor. Mon visage reste donc de marbre alors que tous(ou presque) discutent joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se tourne vers moi et me demande dans quelle maison le Choixpeau à décider de m'envoyer. J'avale une gorgée de bièraubeurre avant de lui répondre :

-Ah Sirius, je me doutais que tu allais me le demander, et évite de t'étouffer avec ta bièraubeurre, assied toi et tient toi bien. Je suis à Serpentard.

-QUOI ? oh non ! Hannah, franchement ! pas chez les serpents !

-Euh, Sirius, je n'ai pas choisi hein ! je sais que tu aurais préféré que je me trouve chez les lions mais c'est ainsi… je ne dois pas être assez courageuse, mais plutôt rusée. Et puis je suis contente de ma maison même si il est vrai que certaines personnes ne sont pas recommandables… mais je tenterai tout de même de devenir amie avec mon frère, tu sais. J'ai très envie de le connaitre !

Sirius à l'air surpris et un peu en colère mais finalement il retrouve le sourire grâce aux arguments sans faille de Lupin. Je leur souris à tous les deux et la soirée se poursuit dans la bonne humeur.

Tout le monde ou presque est parti se coucher. Dans la cuisine il ne reste que violine, severus et moi. D'ailleurs ce dernier demande à mon amie de nous laisser seule. Elle obtembère avec un petit sourire m'étant destiné et me dit qu'elle m'attendra la haut. Dès que nous sommes seuls, Severus m'annonce comme je le pensait, qu'il ne passe pas la nuit ici et qu'il est par contre prévu que je passe ici mes vacances de Noël. J'approuve et lui demande tout de même si je le reverrai avant la reprise des cours.

Bien sur. Je viendrai ici pour les réunions de l'Ordre et pour continuer à te donner cours.

Parfait. Merci Severus.

Il me salue d'un hochement de tête et s'en va d'un pas pressé. Je secoue la tête avec un sourire. Il n'est pas très… démonstratif disons envers sa filleule que je suis. Bien. Il ne me reste qu'à monter rejoindre Violine…

~ 4 ~


	7. Chapter 6: Rencontres

**Note de l'auteur :**

Enfin voilà la rencontre avec Harry ! Et au prochain chapitre, l'histoire deviendra vraiment intéressante vu qu'Hannah entrera enfin à Hogwarts !

Je vous prie de m'excuser si je fais des fautes d'orthographes, ce n'est évidemment pas voulu si vous en voyez des énormes ou des qui compliquent la compréhension du texte, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je les corrigerai de suite

À part ça je n'ai plus rien à dire, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

PS : je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf Hannah et Violine pour l'instant), mais j'essaye de garder au mieux leurs caractères

PS' :n'hésiter pas à poster des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir

6. Rencontres.

À peine arrivée dans sa chambre, elle me saute quasiment dessus, me demandant s'il m'a embrassé. Surprise, j'éclate de rire et secoue la tête dans un signe négatif. Elle a l'air assez déçue, il faudra qu'elle s'y fasse. Severus n'est rien de plus que mon parrain, même si je me sens bien plus proche de lui que de celui qui as toujours été mon parrain pendant près de 20 ans. Cet étrange mais je ne veux même pas essayer d'expliquer ce sentiment. Severus est la seule personne qu'il me reste niveau familial, si l'on excepte mon frère. Mais lui ne sera pas au courant de mon identité avant quelques mois… songeuse, je remarque à peine le regard un peu inquiet de ma meilleure amie. Je me tourne tout de même vers elle et lui fait un sourire rassurant. Après tout, elle aussi je l'aie toujours considérée comme ma grande sœur, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais. Je lui explique mon sentiment, c'est à son tour de me sourire. Nous discutons encore de longues minutes et rions énormément. Cela fait vraiment du bien. Après quelques fous rires, nous nous endormons enfin, moi dans un lit de camp qu'elle a fait apparaitre.

Le lendemain, je suis éveillée par des chuchotements et des bruissements dans le couloir, comme si plusieurs personnes en chaussettes marchaient en essayant de rester silencieuses. J'ouvre un œil, puis un deuxième et me redresse, jetant au passage un œil au lit à côté du mien. Violine est déjà debout, à ce que je peux voir. Il ne me reste qu'à faire de même. Je sors des couvertures, avant de me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, logiquement, je devrais voir mon frère et ses amis, si tout c'est passé comme je le pense. Bon.

20 minutes plus tard je sors de ma chambre, vêtue de noir et de vert et tombe nez à nez avec un garçon plus jeune que moi, les cheveux noirs en bataille une cicatrice sur le front. Mon frère. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il demande déjà :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon nom est Hannah Debois, je viens de France, je suis arrivée hier. Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Harry Potter. Mais que fais-tu dans cette maison ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé de passer mes vacances de noël ici, parce que je vais venir à Hogwarts à partir de janvier, mais comme je viens de Beauxbâtons, je dois me remettre à niveau, et donc certaines personnes vont me donner cours…

Il me tend la main, je la serre, et nous descendons tous les deux. Il m'explique alors qu'il était monté pour prendre des affaires dans sa chambre et qu'en passant devant la chambre où je me trouvais il avait été étonné de trouver la porte close avant de se rappeler que le professeur Lodwick était là pour les vacances et que ça devait être là qu'elle dormait. Je lui confirme, il s'étonne que je dorme avec elle jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que nous nous connaissons par nos parents, en espérant qu'elle confirmera sans faire d'histoires… Normalement oui, elle sait que je ne dois pas dévoiler ma véritable identité. Nous arrivons dans la cuisine où se trouvent déjà assez bien de monde. Je serre la main aux quelques personnes que je ne connais pas et me présente sous ma fausse identité. Hermione et les Weasley se présentent à leur tour et Sirius arrive enfin.

-Ah Hannah tu es levée. Comme tu le vois, il y a un peu plus de monde aujourd'hui. Ces jeunes gens sont arrivés cette nuit, car il y a eu un petit problème lors de la mission d'Arthur…ils vont tous aller à Ste Mangouste, dès que nous aurons eu le feu vert de quelqu'un d'autre. Toi, Violine et moi devront rester ici, par contre.

-Bien sûr.

-Installe-toi pour déjeuner, si tu veux.

-Oh ! merci mais je ne déjeune jamais … mais je vais prendre une tasse de thé…

Il me sert avec un sourire tandis qu'un des jumeaux me passe le sucre et le lait. Je les remercie d'un signe de tête et d'un mini-sourire, mais sans plus. Je me tourne ensuite vers Sirius.

-Mes cours commencent quand, le sais-tu ?

-Dans deux jours normalement, même si Snape doit venir pour te donner déjà cours. Il te donnera potion et défense. McGonagall arrive Lundi pour te donner des cours de métamorphose et je te donnerai le reste, si ça te vas.

-Oui merci. Je vais remonter dans ce cas.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que les jeunes me proposent de rester avec eux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Violine qui acquiesce, je me rassois donc, lorsque Hermione me demande d'en dire un peu plus sur moi, afin qu'ils me connaissent un peu plus. Je m'exécute et déballe ma petite histoire lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Severus. Il nous jette à tous un regard méprisant et se tourne vers moi.

-Miss Debois, je n'ai pas la journée devant moi donc suivez-moi.

-Je me lève et m'excuse auprès de mes nouveaux amis. Je capte un regard désolé de la part de mon frère. Il est vrai que pour lui ce que je m'apprête à endurer s'apparente à une véritable torture. Je souris mentalement et m'approche de mon professeur qui ne fait absolument pas attention à moi, s'adressant à Sirius d'une voie froide et moqueuse :

-Je peux utiliser la salle des duels de cette magnifique demeure, Black, ou tu en as besoin pour… t'entrainer ?

Très discrètement, et a l'insu de tous j'exerce une petite pression sur la main de mon parrain et lui lance un regard sérieux. Il fait semblant de rien mais je sais qu'il m'a vu. Et sentit. Il fait volteface, je me tourne donc vers Sirius.

-On peut… ?

-Bien sûr. Tu sais où c'est ?

-Je devrais trouver, merci.

Je souris à tout le monde et sors de la pièce. Severus est là. Sans un regard il se dirige vers le fond du couloir et ouvre une porte. La salle qui se trouve derrière et tout en longueur et relativement grande. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, Severus la verrouille et se tourne vers moi.

-Commençons.

-Je n'ai même pas droit à un bonjour, Severus ?

-Futilités.

-Très bien. par contre ce que je ne considère pas comme des futilités c'est la manière dont tu traite Sirius. Je peux comprendre que tu le hais mais ce n'est pas une manière pour le traiter ainsi, et je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais qu'il meure parce qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas se sentir utile à l'Ordre.

-Tu…

-Laisse-moi finir. Je t'adore, Severus, tu es la seule famille que j'ai si on fait abstraction de mon petit frère, mais je sais qu'on peut éviter la mort de Sirius alors _s'il-te plait_ arrête de le traiter comme rien. Il a de la valeur, même si quand il avait 17 lui et mon père étaient des crétins.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Oh, Severus je sais tant de choses, alors fais moi confiance sur ce coup là. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons du boulot, non ? Que voyons-nous aujourd'hui ?

-Sorts de défenses. Expelliarmus, Protego, reducto, stupéfix et ce sera bon.

-Et pour les potions ?

-Nous ferons cela à Hogwarts.

-Et par rapport à Sirius ?

Il ne répond rien, je ne lui en demande pas trop pourtant. S'il veut l'ignorer tant mieux… enfin on verra bien…

-Bien. allons-y, dis-je.

Vers 14h, Severus et moi retournons dans la cuisine, où se trouvent les mêmes personnes que tout à l'heure. Violine nous propose de manger un petit quelque chose. Nous acceptons tous les deux et nous asseyons à la grande table. Violine nous apporte à chacun un bol de soupe. Je la remercie mais Severus reste silencieux, comme à son habitude. Il s'attire des regards haineux de plusieurs personnes, mais n'y prend pas garde. Je souris discrètement, tout en buvant ma soupe, malgré le silence pesant qui plane. Dès sa soupe finie, Severus se lève et s'adresse à moi :

-Miss Debois, nous reprendrons lundi.

-Bien.

Sans prendre garde à personne d'autres, il fait volte face dans un bruissement de cape et s'en va. Brusquement l'ambiance s'allège, comme par magie et plusieurs personnes poussent un soupir de soulagement. Mon frère s'écrie :

-Pourquoi tu dois prendre des cours avec se bâtard ?

-Pour me remettre à niveau, Harry, vu qu'en janvier j'entre en 5 e année à Hogwarts, et que depuis juin l'an passé je n'ai pas été en cours. De plus, le niveau de votre école est plus élevé que celui de mon école. Donc je prends des cours avec différentes personnes…

-Je vois… mais quand même ! Dumbledore aurais pu éviter de te faire prendre des cours avec _lui _!

-Harry, interrompt Hermione, fais donc confiance au jugement de Dumbledore !

S'ensuit un concert de grognements de la part de Harry et des Weasley. J'éclate de rire avant de demander (faussement) innocemment :

-Au fait, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas le professeur Snape ? il est plutôt bon comme prof, non ?

-C'est le directeur de Serpentard, me répond un des jumeaux, et il désavantage toujours les élèves de Gryffondor. En plus il y a plusieurs années il a été jugé comme Mangemort…

-Non ?

-Si. Mais il a été innocenté.

-Ah, ouf.

-Mais ici nous pensons tous qu'il ne peut pas être bon, et il n'y a que Dumbledore pour lui faire vraiment confiance…

-Ah d'accord.

Un silence s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que je le brise enfin.

-Parlez-moi un peu de votre école…

-Comment ça ? demande Ron

-Eh bien, les cours, les professeurs, les maisons, les examens, les élèves… tout ce genre de choses…

-Aaaah ! oh et bien il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Tu connais le principe des Maisons ?

-Oui il y en a 4. Mais je ne connais pas leurs caractéristiques.

Il en découle une longue conversation à propos de Hogwarts où je fais évidemment semblant de connaitre peu de choses.

Les deux semaines suivantes je fais la connaissance de plusieurs personnes dont le professeur McGonagall et j'approfondis mes connaissances dans les différentes branches de la magie. Je n'ai pas l'impression de progresser des masses mais selon Violine, j'apprend vite et serai plus ou moins à niveau en janvier. Janvier qui arrive vite, nous sommes déjà à trois jours de la rentrée. Nous sommes tous à la cuisine à discuter de tout et de rien avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et Ginny lorsque celle-ci m'interroge :

-Au fait, Hannah, tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu seras ?

Ah je m'attendais bien à ce que l'un d'entre eux me pose cette question à un moment donné ou à un autre et ce n'est pas plus mal que Ginny ne la pose que maintenant que nous avons fais connaissance et que nous sommes devenus amis. Je réponds donc d'une voix ferme.

-Oui. Serpentard.

-QUOI ?

-Euh bah oui je n'ai pas choisi vous savez….

-Bah, commencent les jumeaux d'une même voix, voyons le bon côté des choses, il y a au moins une élève sympa et correcte chez les Serpents…

Je les remercie d'un sourire et me tourne vers le trio inséparable :

-Vous allez vous en remettre ?

-Oui, mais… mais… mais non ! s'exclame Ron

-Désolée Ron, je n'ai pas fais exprès de tomber dans cette maison, mais je sais pourquoi j'y suis. Je ne suis pas très courageuse, mais je sais ce que je veux et fais tout pour l'obtenir, même si cela implique un peu de ruse.

-Ah… bon ben, comme l'on dit Fred et Georges, on va se dire que tu es la seule élève bien de cette maison.

-Merci Ron.

-Mais ça va faire bizarre à l'école si tu traine avec nous alors que t'es chez Serpentard…

-Personne ne m'empêchera de voir mes amis si j'en ai envie… mais c'est vrai que ça va faire bizarre, il va falloir ruser…

-Tu es diabolique, Hannah !

-Je sais, je sais…

La conversation continue sur le ton de la rigolade. Je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas mal prit la nouvelle de ma maison, ça m'aurait fait mal de perdre mes amis si peu de temps après les avoir rencontrés…


	8. Chapter 7: Hogwarts

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà enfin le chapitre 7 -) Celui que vous attendez tous (et toutes). J'ai été assez inactive pendant un peu plus de deux mois, mais promis, je vais reprendre le rythme de départ, donc environ un capitre par semaine !

Bonne lecture !

7. Hogwarts.

Nous voilà en file indienne devant la cheminée du salon, pour rentrer à l'école. Il y a deux jours je suis rapidement passée au Manoir afin de refaire ma valise que j'ai par la suite envoyée à l'école. J'ai du évidemment raconter une histoire à Harry et les autres afin qu'ils ne posent pas de questions. Enfin vu que j'y ai été par cheminée, et quand il n'était pas dans le salon, ça été assez simple de leur faire croire que je rentrais chercher des affaires chez moi, en France. Ils sont tout de même trop faciles à berner, ils font trop confiance. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas révéler qui je suis, pas encore… un autre problème s'annonce par la suite… Dolores Ombrage risque, non va me poser des questions sur mon identité et sur ce que je viens faire à Hogwarts. Même si Dumbledore l'a déjà mise au courant, il me l'a lui-même confirmé lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre où il était présent. Enfin, il est pour nous temps de retourner à l'école. Je suis un peu angoissée et ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sans arrêt ma montre. Notre arrivée est prévue pour un peu avant 19h, juste avant le banquet. Banquet ou je devrai apparemment à nouveau me faire répartir afin qu'il n'y ai pas de problèmes. Ça me stresse encore plus de savoir que je vais me trouver seule devant des centaines d'élèves mais je suis bien décidée à ne rien montrer, je serre donc les dents et sourit. Seule Violine remarque mon stress et me fait une tape sur l'épaule, me disant que tout va bien se passer. C'est à mon tour d'y aller. Je prends un peu de poudre de cheminette, la lance dans l'antre, m'avance dans les flammes vertes en criant :

-HOGWARTS

-Miss Debois faites attention à ne pas mettre des cendres partout, me dit le professeur McGonagall.

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne de la cheminée afin de laisser la place au suivant. Justement voilà Violine et enfin Fred et Georges. Le professeur de métamorphose nous invite à nous diriger vers la grande salle, mais elle me retient d'un regard. Violine reste aussi et le professeur m'explique exactement ce que je dois faire. Je hoche la tête et la suit enfin. Tous les élèves sont déjà attablés, McGonagall m'amène jusque Dumbledore, qui me sourit avant de prendre la parole :

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'espère que vos vacances ont été bonnes. Un nouveau trimestre commence et nous avons la joie d'accueillir une nouvelle élève ici dans notre école. elle s'appelle Hannah Debois, est française et étudiait à Beauxbâtons. Je vous prie de l'accueillir. À présent, elle va être répartie dans une des 4 maisons. Maison qui sera sienne jusqu'à la fin de son cursus scolaire, c'est-à-dire dans un peu moins de trois ans.

Le directeur me fait un signe de la main et je m'avance vers le tabouret. Je m'y assois et le professeur McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Aussitôt celui-ci crie ma maison :

-SERPENTARD !

C'est avec un sourire que je rends le vieux chapeau usé au professeur de métamorphose. Je me dirige ensuite vers la table qui sera mienne pendant trois ans. Alors que je me demande ou je vais m'installer j'entends une vois qui me hèle.

-Eh Debois ! viens ici !

Je fais volte face et me dirige vers le blond qui vient de me proposer une place à ses côtés.

-Je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Bienvenue à Serpentard.

-Merci.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu arrive en milieu d'année et en milieu de cycle ?

-Mes parents trouvaient que l'enseignement à Beauxbâtons n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils ont hésité à m'envoyer à Dumstrang mais finalement le chois s'est porté sur Hogwarts. Heureusement que je suis à serpentard, d'ailleurs.

-Tu es sang pur ?

-Évidemment. Toi aussi je pense, Malfoy.

-Bien sûr. Oh, dit-il en me désignant diverses personnes. Voici mes amis. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini.

-Enchanté, dit-je

-De même.

Le repas commence, alors que les gens m'entourant discutent de choses et d'autres. Malfoy, au bout d'un moment s'adresse à moi.

-Regarde, le professeur qui vient vers nous, c'est Snape, notre directeur de maison.

-Je sais. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il m'a remit à niveau, car à Beauxbâtons on apprend rien.

-Parfait. Allons-y.

-Un instant, jeunes gens, nous interrompt Snape.

Je me tourne vers lui alors que Malfoy lui sourit :

-Professeur ?

-Malfoy, allez-y déjà, j'ai quelques informations à donner à Miss Debois, elle vous rejoindra plus tard au dortoir.

-Bien Monsieur, dit-il en s'en allant.

Je me tourne vers mon directeur de maison, qui me dit de sortir de la grande salle, ici il les murs ont de oreilles. Je hoche la tête et m'exécute en silence. À peine sortie, Severus me dépasse et m'entraine vers les cachots. Tout en avançant, il m'explique.

-Demain, Ombrage va te poser des questions. N'hésite pas dans tes réponses. Chaque lundi soir, à 20h précises, tu viendras dans mon bureau pour tes remises à niveaux et autres apprentissages. Le mot de passe de ton dortoir est « sang-pur », tâche de le retenir. Ta valise est déjà dans ton dortoir. Des questions ?

-Non.

-Nous y sommes, dit-il en me désignant un tableau assez glauque. À demain.

-Bonne nuit Severus.

Comme à son habitude sa réponse est un silence et il disparait à l'angle du couloir. Je soupire, me tourne vers le tableau et donne le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvre, j'entre. La salle commune est assez vide, il n'y a que Malfoy et une fille blonde d'environ son âge. Malfoy s'adresse à moi.

-Ah Debois ! voici Hearn. Elizabeth Hearn.

-Enchantée, dit la fille en me tendant la main.

-Je la lui serre et elle me dit avec un sourire :

-Comme Malfoy n'est pas du genre à s'occuper des nouveaux mais qu'il te trouve sympa tout de même, je me suis proposée pour te montrer ce que tu dois savoir.

-C'est gentil, mais je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Oh mais ça me fait plaisir.

-Bien, dans ce cas… Nous allons au dortoir ?

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle en faisant volte face.

Je la suis après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Malfoy. Des que nous sommes hors de sa portée je me tourne vers Hearn.

-Il est pas mal, Malfoy.

-Tu n'as presqu'aucune chance, il est gay.

-Oh d'accord, dis-je avec un soupir.

-Cela ne te choque pas ?

-Pas du tout. Je suis bi.

-D'accord. Voici notre dortoir, annonce t elle en poussant une porte. J'entre.

Là se trouvent deux autres filles. Parkinson et une brune de petite taille. Je me présente à nouveau, elle font de même puis Hearn nous fait remarquer qu'il est relativement tard et que demain les cours commencent à 8h avec deux heures de potions, et que les retards ne sont pas tolérés. Nous nous apprêtons donc pour la nuit et nous glissons dans nos lits respectifs. Je m'endors assez vite.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer par l'épaule et grommelle que je veux encore dormir, mais Elizabeth, car c'est elle, ne s'arrête pas, me disant qu'il est déjà 7h, que nous avons exactement une heure pour nous doucher, prendre notre petit déjeuner et aller en cours. Je me redresse donc de mauvaise grâce et lui tire la langue. Elle éclate de rire, me traite de gamine et enfin je me lève. Nous passons directement à la douche avant de nous vêtir pour la journée : chemise blanche et pull noir avec l'insigne de notre maison, jupe plissée noire, longues chaussettes noires elles aussi, chaussures noire, cravate rayée vert et argent, et enfin une cape ou on pourrait dire que c'est une veste ou encore un robe ample, ouverte par le devant. Bref. On le porte en tous les cas par-dessus notre uniforme. Dès que nous sommes prêtes, nous descendons dans la salle commune et retrouvons là Malfoy et Zabini qui font semblant de ne pas nous attendre, mais au final ils descendent tout de même en même temps que nous. Je souris. Le blond me regarde d'un air mécontent mais ne dis rien. Nous sortons de notre salle commune avant de remonter les escaliers avant d'arriver à la grande salle où des dizaines d'élèves prennent déjà leur petit déjeuner. Je jette un œil à la table Rouge et or et remarque que mes amis s'y trouvent déjà. Je souris discrètement mais Malfoy me demande directement ce que je regarde. Je me tourne aussitôt vers lui avant de lui répondre d'une voix faussement froide mais moqueuse.

-Oh ! je me demandais simplement… c'est bien Harry Potter là-bas ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Rien ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit chez les lions, maisons remplie d'idiots à ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre. Ai-je tort ?

-Non, sourit-il, tu n'aurais pu faire de description plus juste. Et Potter est le pire. Toujours suivi par ses deux petits chiens, Weasley et Granger. Ces trois là se prennent pour les meilleurs. Mais ils ne valent même pas la peine qu'on parle d'eux, crache mon jeune ami, viens plutôt déjeuner. Nous avons cours dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

-Oh… ok. Mais au fait, euh, je n'ai pas du tout eu d'horaire de cours, ce serait possible d'en avoir un ?

-Tu demanderas cela à Hearn, si tu veux.

Il s'en va sur ces mots. Je le suis, sans un regard pour mon frère et ses amis. J'aurais pourtant aimé les saluer mais ce sera pour plus tard. À présent, il est temps pour moi de me mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac. Je suis à peine assise, que Elizabeth Hearn me rempli mon assiette. Je tente de l'arrêter mais elle est apparemment certaine de vouloir me faire ingurgiter un petit déjeuner complet. Et moi qui ne comptais que prendre un toast et un œuf. Je suis maudite. Je commence à me battre avec elle pour éviter d'avoir à m'empiffrer lorsque Zabini me lance.

-Le professeur Snape vient par ici, Debois !

Je cesse immédiatement tout bagarre avec ma nouvelle amie, mais apparemment pas assez rapidement puisque lorsque je me retourne Severus est déjà là. Il me regarde en silence avant de me tendre un parchemin.

-Miss Debois, votre horaire. Ne le perdez pas.

-Merci, professeur !

Il se détourne sans un mot, sans un regard. Eh bien. Je savais à quoi m'attendre avec lui mais quand même, il pourrait être un peu plus sympathique avec les élèves de sa propre maison. Il faut croire que non. C'est dommage alors qu'il peut être bien plus abordable. Enfin bref, ne lui demandons pas l'impossible non plus. Je soupire et jette un œil à l'horaire que mon très cher parrain vient de me donner. Bah ce n'est pas un horaire super mais disons qu'il est potable. Voyons, aujourd'hui, je commence par deux heures de DCFM avec Ombrage qui va certainement me poser des tas de questions, ce qui va me mettre en retard pour mon deuxième cours de la journée, métamorphose avec McGonagall. Ensuite j'ai une heure de pause. Et je reprends avec deux heures de sortilèges et deux heures de botanique. Parfait, je fini à 17h, le repas du soir est à 19h et à 20h je dois me rendre chez Severus pour mes remises à niveau. Journée bien remplie qui s'annonce. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il me reste une peu moins de 20 minutes pour manger et aller en cours. Je m'excuse en souriant auprès de Hearn et avale rapidement une tasse de thé et un toast. Elle soupire avant d'éclater de rire et de prendre son sac de cours. Je l'imite et nous nous rendons rapidement à la salle de DCFM, qui se trouve au troisième étage. La classe est déjà ouverte, nous entrons et nous installons dans le fond de la classe, du côté de la porte. Je remarque que peu de Gryffondor sont déjà présent, mais que la prof n'est pas là non plus. Elle arrive bientôt précédée des quelques élèves encore manquants. Parmi eux, le trio rouge et or. Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin, la prof commence déjà.

-Prenez vos livres à la page 453, et lisez tout le chapitre en silence. Il est inutile de bavarder.

Le cours se passe dans un silence presque parfait, coupé de temps à autre par une question. Je n'ai jamais vu un cours aussi calme et aussi barbant. Pourtant je m'applique et lis attentivement. Je n'y comprends, rien, je devrais demander certaines choses à Severus. Enfin, après un temps qui me parait interminable, la cloche sonne et tous les élèves rangent leurs affaires en vitesse. Je fais pareil mais lorsque je m'apprête à sortir de la classe, Ombrage me retient.

-Miss Debois !

-Oui madame ?

-Ce soir, 20h dans mon bureau, nous aurons une petite discussion amicale autour d'une tasse de thé.

-Professeur j'en aurais été enchantée, mais il se trouve que le lundi soir, je dois prendre des cours de remises à niveaux avec le professeur Snape.

-Très bien, alors disons… mercredi soir, cela vous convient-il ?

-Parfaitement, professeur, je vous remercie. Je serai là sans faute. Bonne journée, Professeur !

-Bonne journée, Miss Debois.

Après un sourire plus qu'hypocrite je sors en courant de la classe et file au premier étage, là où j'ai métamorphose. Lorsque j'arrive, McGonagall est déjà là mais la porte est encore entrouverte. Je frappe et entre, avant de m'excuser :

-Excusez-moi de mon retard, Professeur, le professeur Ombrage m'a retenue un instant après le cours.

-Je vous en prie, Miss, installez-vous et commençons.

La journée passe assez rapidement, même si je ne comprends pas grand chose aux différents cours que j'ai. Mais je reste attentive, prend note et écoute, comme je suis sensée le faire. À 19h je vais manger avec ceux de ma maisons, mais les quitte avant qu'il n'ai fini. Il est déjà 19h50, et je ne dois pas être en retard. Je descends à toute vitesse vers les cachots et arrive devant la porte de la salle de potion. Je frappe trois coup et entend Severus de me dire d'entrer, ce que je fais.

-Tu es en retard.

-Bonsoir Severus.

Je ne me formalise même plus de sa rudesse. J'arriverai peut-être un jour à le rendre plus sympathique, du moins envers moi. Je ne perds pas espoir. En attendant, je me prépare à suivre un cours de rattrapage assez harassant.


End file.
